The invention set forth in the specification pertains to a new and improved oxygen delivery apparatus. It also pertains to a new and improved method of delivering oxygen which is practiced utilizing this apparatus.
Virtually everyone is aware of the fact that it is frequently necessary or advisable to deliver oxygen enriched air or other gases or gas mixtures to patients during various different types of therapy. It is not considered that an understanding of the present invention requires an understanding of or a detailed discussion of all of the various different types of apparatus which have previously been developed for the purpose of administering oxygen or oxygen enriched gaseous mixtures in connection with various different types of therapy. It is, however, considered important to note that it is generally believed that none of the various different apparatuses developed for administering oxygen is as acceptable as normally desired for any one of a variety of different reasons.
Amongst these reasons are various items concerning factors such as cost and reliability. Another particularly important factor in connection with the acceptability of prior oxygen delivery apparatus concerns whether or not such apparatus results in the use of a minimal amount of oxygen reasonably approaching only the amount of oxygen actually required or needed in connection with the treatment of a patient. This is particularly important because of the relatively high cost of oxygen of a purity normally required in connection with the treatment of a human body.